Falling Into the Mirage
by HikariOfTheStars
Summary: N-nyunn... So here's my story... y-yeh... hasukashi  ;;...    A-anyway, I decided to make myself a character...so... plan to see me later! Baiii


Falling into the Mirage

Here's some info on the world!:

This story takes place in a world named Atharora, a fictional world where regular people are born with wings. They don't just grow out later on in their lives, each newborn baby has very tiny wings at birth and they later on grow bigger. Transportation by flight is popular since some of the land is floating rather than on the ground. There are two types of wings, white or black, like skin colors. Just like the real world, black winged people are treated like back in the past by white people, some get murdered for being different and so on and so forth.

So here is where the story starts:

Chapter 1: Black and White

In the prosperous town called Lillicun for it's bright purple lilies not found in any other region, the sun arises, bringing light to the mostly white town. Buildings made with white stone and lilies here in there, yet surprisingly not too many people complain about it's heat.

Light breaks through a window farther out at the edge of the town in a battered looking old house. The old wood, like on the trees around it, look the same and sometimes isn't noticed because of this. Inside, a groan comes from a yellow furry mass on a poofy looking bed as it falls off the side, using the side of the bed to get up. The yellow furry mass, turning out to be a boy, walks to the other side of the room, rubbing his eyes. He kneels down, rummaging through a wooden drawer as a few faeries sit on the top.

He smiles a little at them as he takes out clothes, changing out of his sleepwear and into them. He walks out and into a cluttered area resembling a kitchen, dirty dishes stacked unevenly, books here and there and on the table, and other things scattered. He stoops down and opens a pantry door, grabbing half a loaf of bread and closing it. He takes a bite, grabs a glass and fills it with water, drinking it all in one go, putting the glass away and walking out of the kitchen.

He walks into another room which is by far, the most cluttered looking room in the house, and random things scattered in certain places. The boy carefully treads through the room, trying not to step on things as he walks through a very thin, clean path to the front door. Opening the door, he is greeted by two gnomes and a small bunny, which made him smile while stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

He looks up into sky and breathes deeply in and then out with a happy sigh, taking another bite of his bread and breaking off some and feeding it to the small bunny. A few faeries gather around as he feeds the bunny. The boy stands up and faces them.

"I'm off to find interesting things for you guys so wait for me to get back home." he said to them with a smile. He continues walking, looking back and waving at the forest creatures and back to travel along the dirt road into town.

The boy reaches town, looking around while continuing to walk. He reaches the shadier part of the town and sees a white winged person descending down from a apartment complex and onto the sidewalk he is on. A disgusted look appears on his face as he quickly turns around and tries to run away without being spotted, but fails as he hears a yell.

"Oi! Stop there!" the person who landed on the sidewalk walks up to him.

"Not even going to say hello, that's not cute at all~" the person has blonde wavy hair and blue eyes with a light beard growing on his chin.

"Because I don't want to talk to you so dang early in the morning, Francis..."

"Oh what was that? That didn't sound cute at all Arthur~" Francis replied.

"I wasn't trying to be cute, wanker!" Arthur retorted back angrily.

"Why all this ruckus in the morning?" another voice called out. Another person descended from the same apartment complex Francis came from and onto the sidewalk next to the two.

"Ah! Good morning Kiku~" Francis said in a cheery voice.

"You two never change do you?" Kiku said with a sigh. He had black hair in a Japanese styled bob cut with brown, dullish looking eyes.

"Arthur here just needs to learn how to be cute! He's not cute at all you know?" Francis said in a way Arthur found disgusting.

"I don't even want to be cute! Just leave it alone!" Arthur yelled.

"Well at least you don't have black wings, Arthur." Kiku said, his expression unwavering.

Arthur stared at him, his face in a hidden shock.

"THAT is very true Kiku, good point there Kiku~" Francis agreed with enthusiasm.

"You guys don't have to go that far... I mean what's so bad about having black wings? I've never even met a person wi-" Arthur gets cut off as a person falls onto him, knocking him to the ground.

"HALLO Everyone! ..." The person gets off of Arthur, easily pulling him to his feet. "Hahaha~ sorry Arthur." The person apologizes. He has somewhat dark blonde hair with a hair sticking out and blue eyes with glasses.

"I-it's alright Alfred... It happens all the time..." Arthur replies.

"Oh really? Hahahaha!"

"Good morning Alfred, and continue what you were saying Arthur?" Kiku says.

"Wha? Oh right... Well I mean that I've never seen a black winged person and those "crimes" they've committed. I bet you guys haven't either." Arthur continues.

"But that's what we've learned at school." Kiku replies.

"I bet they're nasty people who don't need to be in the spotlight like us white winged people..." Francis says outloud without a care and nodding.

"Well of course **I**am in the spotlight~! And they do sound kinda scary..." Alfred says to Francis and then back at Arthur.

Arthur sighs and thinks. Then a look of exclamation crosses onto his face. "I bet they're not bad people at all. And I'm going to prove it!" he says with confidence.

"How?" Kiku and Francis say, excluding Alfred who took Arthur's bread that was on the ground and took a bite then threw it away.

"I'm going to go out of town and find a black winged person! I'll bring them back and show you that they're not bad at all!" Arthur said, closing his eyes and a smart smirk paints itself onto his face.

"Well if you say so. Even tho~ugh, it sounds fun, I don't feel like it. Ima just stay here and enjoy my endless hamburgers." Alfred says with a slight trace of boredom in his voice.

"I wasn't really planning for you to come anyway Alfred..." Arthur says.

"Well good luck with that Arthur, best wishes." Kiku says, once again no emotion on his face. Just raised eyebrows.

"Don't die out there~ those black winged people might make you shave your big eyebrows and make you join their cult~" Francis says teasingly.

Arthur runs off in the direction he was originally going for, ignoring what Francis said at the end, with a determined smile on his face. "This might be just fun, and I'm determined that there'll be black winged people outside of town!" he said outloud to himself. He continues running through the streets and their sidewalks, crossing intersections and passing people walking around in the not so early morning.

He quickly reached the gate with a banner at the top of two thick wooden logs, reading "LILLICUN" in a very special style and lilies bordering the banner. "So once I pass this gate, all I have left to travel through is this field and then I'm officially out of town..." he talks again to himself while walking steadily.

He crosses the gate and runs full throttle through the field, then gracefully unfurls his snow white wings and takes off before reaching the dead end edge of the field. Quickly flapping his wings, he goes airborne and flies straight for an endless amount of miles...


End file.
